1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for mounting a connector.
2. General Background
Connectors for transferring signals and power, such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors and IEEE 1394 connectors, are soldered to a motherboard. Openings are defined in a rear panel of a computer enclosure to expose the connectors for connection with other peripheral devices. However, when installing a mouse, a keyboard, or a joystick to a computer with this kind of connector layout, users have to plug the connectors into the rear panel from the rear side of the computer, which causes great inconvenience to the users especially when the computer is placed in front of a wall.
To solve the problem, USB connectors and IEEE 1394 connectors are mounted to a motherboard in a way to give access through a front panel of a computer allowing peripheral devices to be directly attached to the computer from the front side. A typical connector mounting method is to directly screw the connector to the panel. However, the manual pre-alignment with several different screw holes defined in the connector assembly, the mating connector, and the panel causes the installment of the connector to be inconvenient and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting device allowing convenient and speedy mounting of a connector to a front panel of a computer.